


Thunder Struck

by InterdimensionalMonsterHero



Category: Mighty Thor (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, F/M, Surprise family members, Yes there will be Easter Eggs, dad thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterdimensionalMonsterHero/pseuds/InterdimensionalMonsterHero
Summary: For thousands of years Thor was the protector of the nine realms but that time is coming to an end, so he must find a new wielder for the mighty Mjolnir. At last he did find one but the boy has a long way to go before he can properly wield the the hammer of storms.





	Thunder Struck

This is a world of heroes for two hundred years people and sometimes animals have been gifted with amazing abilities called quirks have been appearing throughout the world and they are now over 80% of the world’s population. Even though being gifted these amazing gifts some people have used them to commit horrible crimes ranging from simple purse snatching to murders, luckily there were individuals who would fight off these villains and protect innocent people. However even with the additions of heroes there were still a great many of foes that couldn’t be handled, that is until two heroes arrived with enough power to rein in those who dare to hurt the innocent. The first one arrived during a scene of horrific tragedy when all seemed to be broken and the world was consumed by the flames of Sutur.

He appeared a man of impressive height, hair like golden sunrays, with a physique that would surpass any bodybuilder alive or dead and he wore a smile despite what Helhiem have spat out. With a voice boomed out he announced himself as All Might a hero to the world and a symbol of peace, on that hellish day he saved more than a thousand people from death from rubble and the flames. For many years All Might was an unchallenged hero bringing peace to the world, however like the seasons his reign was going to end. On a fateful day a strange being came from nowhere this being was strange with horns coming from the front of its skull, skin was unnaturally blue, and claws like that of a reptile. For days heroes from all over tried to defeat him in combat but all them ended with the heroes’ defeat or worse, then All Might came onto the scene. The battle was vicious one with each blow creating a boom, each step creating craters, and every missed punch would cause the ground to shake and crater. However it seemed that the battle wasn’t in All Might’s favor, as he was covered cuts from claws, bruises from the blows and his energy was nearly spent.

Before the demon figure could strike the final blow a sound of thunder and a flash of rainbow-colored light saved the number one hero from entering the halls of Vahalla. When the light show stopped another figure stood before All Might and the demon, he had shoulders wider than All Might, wore a onyx black armor vest with six dark silver metal studs on it, a winged iron helmet, a grand crimson cape, and lastly a rathe small stone colored hammer with a wooden handle wrapped in leather. The demon just smiled as it turned away from the pro hero and turned too the new challenger, it let out a screech as it ran towards the new figure. Of course, that proved to be a bad idea because as the demon raced towards the new warrior something amazing; when the demon was just an arm’s length away the warrior swung his hammer upwards and off came the demons head like a plug off an ale barrel.

After the head had landed and the body fallen to the ground with only a few twitches the warrior decided to announce himself to the world, he was Thor god of thunder and protector of Midgard; the realm of mortals and humans. From that point on when any villainy tried to rear its hideous head it would quickly be smashed by either the mighty hammer of Thor or by the sheer presence of All Might. However, we shall not focus on these two for their stories are close to an end instead we shall focus on a rather interesting start for a hero’s journey. So, we change from a ruined scene of battle to a rather unassuming playground but here is the start of a great and mighty hero; as we get a closer to the playground one could not hear any children laughing or partaking in joyous events. Instead all that could be heard was harsh laughter and whimpering of a child, but there was one person wouldn’t stand for this treatment.

“S---St-----Stop it Kaachan.” A young boy with dark green hair with black highlights, ivory skin with slight freckles on his face told his so-called friend. However, the boy was standing in a trembling fighting stance in front of another boy who laid on the ground covered in multiple blackened burns and bruises.

“Pssh, you really don’t now when to quit do you Deku?” A boy with messy straw-colored hair, tan skin, and red leering eyes; the boy punched his arm into his open palm causing a line of explosions to travel down his fore arm. This boy is called Bakugo Katsuki with power of a fire giant and the temperament of a drunken dwarf with a hernia, the boy protecting the wounded one is Izuku Midoryia a rather special child. The reason for why Bakugo is picking on the purple haired is for a rather simple yet idiotic reason that many humans choose to oppress others; Izuku was different from the other people which we shall get into that later. Bakugo wore a grin of sadistic pleasure as he and his minions, one with one demon wings and another had snake like fingers, slowly walking to Izuku and the purple haired boy ready to hurt the two for whatever reason they could justify.

“I won’t let you hurt him.” Izuku sputtered out as he shakenly raised his arms in defense but it seemed to be little use to him, for he was overtaken by the three faster than a wolf upon an abandoned fawn. It was until when Sol rode her chariot past the horizon is when the three demons in disguises tired of the boys, Izuku despite his body covered in burned bruises and looking he was ran over by a herd of boars crawled to the purple haired boy and whispered to him.

“I’m sorry.”Izuku felt tears almost break through his eyes as he slowly began to rise from the ground, the walk home was a slow and depressing with each step echoing in the world as if to hammer the fact that he couldn’t save a soul. Soon he arrived at home a large apartment lodging and began to climb the multiple flights of stairs to his and his mother’s apartment, as he opened the door a middle-aged woman with leaf colored hair came running towards him a hugged him.

“Izuku, where you I was so worried!!” The woman’s voice was frantic, choked and was close to breaking apart and one could see tear marks one her face. However, the hug couldn’t be returned as Izuku hissed out in pain which caused the woman to release the child from the embrace; as the woman did she could see the damage that Izuku suffered from. An anger began to rise in the woman as objects began to raised slightly in the air as her anger began to rise higher and higher, she then asked Izuku her voice tight and seemingly emotionless.

“Izuku who did this to you?” Izuku turned his head down, lips now sealed tight and his eyes trying not to gaze into the angry woman’s eyes. However the woman had a secret weapon up her sleeve to get the boy to tell her the information.

“Izuku who did this?” She asked again but this time she gave the boy a a small glare but it held special power, Izuku could feel all his strength draining and his head slowly turned to the woman. Soon Izuku was now looking the woman in the eyes and began to tell her what happened.

“Kaachan was beating up on someone and I tried to stop him from doing it, but it didn’t work out so well.” Izuku glumly explained to the woman, who’s anger quickly melted away and was replaced with a bittersweet smile as she began to gently speak to the young boy.

“Izuku, I’m proud that you’re willing to stick up for people but you have to find an adult to help you deal with Bakugo. I’m worried for you honey.” Though the woman’s voice was kind and motherly, young Izuku still felt like the weight of the world serpent was on him. You see Izuku was unique in this world of the unbelievable, in the way he didn’t have any abilities to speak of and was labeled as quirkless in his society. That label has caused much to change in Izuku’s life; his dream of being a hero seemingly died; peers turned into enemies; lastly Izuku and his mother Inko were now sight shells of themselves. However what the two didn’t know was fate possessed a plan that would change their lives, but this time the change would be for the better not only for Izuku but for the world tree as a whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, now this isn't my first fic but still comment on what you like and let me now if you'd like to see more!


End file.
